Please go out with me
by Relevantxxx
Summary: Basically a Oneshot of HaruChihaya :3 Read if you want.


BAM! Another ONE-SHOT~

A/N: So after watching all of the IdolM ster series... I became so consumed by the Moe! OwO Anyways, I grew to like two certain characters in that series. Haruka and Chihaya, or HaruChi is what I call them. They are truly OTP in my opinion, there are other pairs that I like in this series, but not as much as HaruChi. At one point I became interested in a potential HaruMi (Haruka/Miki) All due to a fan's insight on a theory over their relationship. Lol. Anyways if I ever feel like it I will make a Love triangle story of the three. That would be SO FUN! Instead of (HaruChi or HaruMi, it would be HaruMiChi) xD I'll make a note of that…

Anyways…ENJOY!

(DISCLAIMER) I don't own IdolM ster, or any of its characters… It would be cool if I did though!

It was a cold and quiet night as two familiar girls made their way along a moon-lit path. It had been the busiest day and the two were finally going home due to their staying in later because of Chihaya's stubbornness to practice some more because she felt she could improve, Which Haruka did not seem to mind because it gave her much more time to be alone with Chihaya, a fellow idol member, and dear friend.

Yes, the two were the best friends. Much closer to each other than they were to the other idol members. So close in fact, that it made some of the other members rather jealous to see the "Closeness" towards each other, rather than towards the other idol members. They had a great relationship with each other. But, one of them however, wanted something much more.

Of course she already knew at the back of her mind that they wouldn't be much more than the term, "friends." When did this occur? It seemed to happen way back when Haruka met Chihaya then who had become an idol member because of a certain motive, A promise made for her diseased brother.

And pretty soon the two became close friends. Why? Because somehow Haruka's cheerful attitude as well as her charm soon broke the Chihaya's barrier. Haruka was a perfect friend in Chihaya's eyes. A happy, clumsy, ambitious girl. So it didn't take long for the two to click. And that of course is how their friendship blossomed.

Haruka loved being near Chihaya. Every given moment the two spent with each other Haruka seemed to feel different towards Chihaya. Good different. She noticed how she never wanted to separate from her dear friend, it caused her pain which was kind of strange to say the least. She also realized how easily jealous she became when Azusa or Miki talked with her. Why did she feel this way she wondered. Well because it was "Love"

What did she fall in love with exactly? Well for starters it had to be that ambitious side of Chihaya, not letting anything get in her way of trying to succeed in singing, for her diseased brother. Haruka found that to be quite admirable. Not just that, but how Chihaya was able to let her guard down when the two were together, it made her feel special, wanted even.

She noted at how Chihaya smiled frequently when she herself managed to get the bluenette to crack a smile every once and a while. And for the most part, it was almost difficult to ever make Chihaya smile, because Chihaya was more of the serious type. However, for Haruka it became easier to make Chihaya smile because she was a clumsy girl, and every time she would trip, or knock something over it would make Chihaya laugh. Ahh that laugh. What a beautiful laugh she had. A laugh that seemed to make the butterflies in Haruka's stomach go crazy.

 _An angel_

Is what Haruka thought of Chihaya.

"Harurin, you got the hots for Chihaya-chan huh?" A familiar twin teased, her hands folded neatly behind her head in a relaxed sort-of way. She was indeed smirking.

"Ehhhhh? Have the hots for her? W-what makes you think that?" Her eyes shifted away from the smirking twin rather quickly, while an obvious blush took up her face.

The twins winked to one another. The older twin stepped forward and eyed the nervous looking red-head who was backed up against the wall, unable to make an escape due to the twins that cornered her.

"Really now? Because lately Mami has caught you staring more and more at Chihaya-chan when she isn't looking over at practice." A sly smile grew on her small, petite face.

"Yeah." The younger twin added. "Ami has also caught you getting extra jealous every since Azusa-chan got close to her."

"That… That's not true." Haruka defended half-heartedly, her eyes were trained on the ground at this point, because she didn't want to look them in the eyes _._

"If that's not true then look Mami in the eyes." Mami responded, staring intently at the suddenly shy-looking Haruka who bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, Look at Ami's eyes too. If you're not lying about it, that is." Ami added, stepping closer towards the shifting red-head.

Haruka fidgeted with her fingers and thought of a quick response to let them know that she didn't like Chihaya "That way."

"I don't like her that way." Haruka responded rather quickly, slowly looking up to discover the frowns on the faces of both twins, who seemed to be disappointed with her answer.

"Aww… Ami is disappointed. Ami thought you really liked Chihaya-chan that way." The younger twin responded in a pout.

"Yeah, we sacrificed half of our free-time to investigate this, only to be disappointed in the end." Mami concluded, crossing her arms against her chest in annoyance.

Ami sighed. "What do we do now Mami?" She asked, looking over at her twin.

"For now I think we should leave it alone." Mami answered, in a shrug.

"I guess we can her go now. See ya later Harurin!" Both twins harmonized with a wink, as they sprinted off.

Haruka leaned more against the wall.

 _Do I like her?_

"Well… I like how she is always there to support me, even if it is out of her comfort-zone. I like how she always seems to crack a smile for me, when she barely ever does it for the others. I also like how she manages to laugh at my corny jokes, even if it is out of pity. I love everything about her. Everything about her seems to make me like her more, and more." Haruka whispered.

"In fact I believe it is only right to let her know how I feel, even if it strains our friendship. I want to be completely honest with her."

"Chihaya-chan may I ask you something?" The red-head, with familiar bows suddenly asked calmly, if not quietly, nonetheless the words were still heard by the blue raven-haired girl as they walked. The bluenette turned her head ever so slowly, curiously peeking from under her blue bangs.

"Sure Haruka-chan, what is it?" The Bluenette replied in a gentle voice, a small smile was visible in the moonlight.

Haruka fidgeted with her fingers, a small blush grazed her cheeks. Could she really do this? Finally confess to her friend these deep, forbidden feelings she held for so long inside of her that it started to hurt. Haruka slowly turned and was met with gentle familiar hazel eyes

"Is something the matter Haruka-chan?" Chihaya spoke concernedly, her voice was grazed with curiosity.

"Chihaya-chan what… What do you think… What do you think of girls liking girls?" Haruka felt the words spill out without any hesitation whatsoever. Realizing this however, she covered her mouth, embarrassed.

 _Did I really say that out loud?_

After the words needlessly spilled out. Silence filled the air, making Haruka blush even more as she felt overwhelmed with stupidity to even think about asking such a question. Chihaya stopped in her tracks, still facing forward, averting her eyes away from Haruka's curious stare.

"Um… I guess that's okay? I mean you can't really help who you like, right?" She replied awkwardly.

Hearing this comment made Haruka much happier, and much more reassured. A smile replaced the nervous frown that overtook her face before. "Right." She answered.

"So why exactly did you ask me this, if I may ask?" Chihaya asked, her face now facing Haruka's.

"Because…" Haruka muttered, her eyes shifted awkwardly to the ground. Her heart started to thump against her chest. Her cheeks glowed in the moonlight. "Because…" She continued. "I like you." Hearing the words out loud, was embarrassing to say the least.

And soon after that silence had filled the night air. Haruka seemed rather hurt by all of this silence, hurt enough to make a run for it, but noticed that she wasn't able to due to Chihaya's firm grasp over her wrist before she could even dare to move.

"Don't…." Chihaya mumbled, looking down at the ground. "Don't run away from me. I haven't given you my answer yet." She looked up meeting with moist emerald eyes. "Don't cry… I hate it when you cry. She replied, wiping a few fallen tears with her thumb noticing now how Haruka had her head slightly lowered.

"Haruka-chan look at me." She said softly, lifting Haruka's chin too so her eyes could meet once again

Haruka stared back at Chihaya. "Chihaya-chan you don't have to…" She trailed off.

"Don't have to do what?" Chihaya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't have to like me back." Haruka replied with a small smile. "I-I realize now that I was just being selfish. In fact, I think I rather have our friendship than to-"

Getting cut off however, by Chihaya who seemed to steal a kiss at that very moment.

Pulling away Chihaya looked away, her face was ablaze. "I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to kiss you out of the blue, I-It's just that I didn't know how else to answer you." She glanced for a moment at a blushing, beaming red-head who in response replied.

"Don't be. That kiss made me rather happy."

Chihaya took a deep breath. "H-Haruka-chan I wasn't aware that you felt that way about me." She continued. "I-I like you too actually." Her face soon became engulfed in another blush.

"So when you asked me that question out of the blue I really did not know how to answer, because you put me on the spot. But once I noticed how you looked hurt since I didn't answer soon enough. I thought maybe a kiss would answer the question. S-So that's why I uh…k-kissed you." She stared at Haruka with a small smile.

Haruka grinned delightfully. "Really? I didn't think you would reply to such a stupid question, but knowing how you feel about me now, I'm glad I asked. So….?"

Chihaya stare became intense. "So..?"

Haruka bit her lip. "Chihaya-chan please go out with me." She blurted out, her face was red.

Chihaya's small smile grew expeditiously. "Yeah, I would love that very much."

And so ends another good One-shot. Anyways I look forward to hearing your comments and critiques over another creation of mine. PLEASE DO COMMENT (I have nothing better to do than to wait pathetically for comments that almost never come) I look forward to it!


End file.
